Follow your dreams
by Blossom Burst
Summary: Two best friends Leaf and Dawn are accepted to a fancy prestigious music school in Kanto. They plan on going through all of the 4 years without a hitch. But this all changes when they meet two very special sophomores from a famous boy band called 'The Hopeful'...Better summary inside. Contains Oldrivalshipping, Pearlshipping, Contestshipping and Novelshipping. O.C forms inside!
1. Chap1: The start of our dream

**Two best friends Leaf and Dawn are accepted to a fancy prestigious music school in Kanto. They plan on going through all of the 4 years without a hitch. But this all changes when they meet two very special sophomores from a famous boy band called 'The Hopeful'. Love, Drama and Betrayal come into the picture. Will Leaf and Dawn be able to follow their dreams of singing or will it crash and burn?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and if I did Leaf and Gary would be married by now **

I glanced around the room and slowly open the lock to my brown leather song writing book. I scan through the pages letting my fingers run through each page. Sure a majority of them are empty but still it's a nice feeling. I picked up my sparkly lime green pen and began to think.

"What kind of song should I write…" my voice trailed off as I just began staring at the door like I was expecting it to open. And sure enough it did.

"Hey Leafy!" a girly voice yelled as the door was yanked open. I let out a giggle and smiled at my best friend in the entire world, Dawn!

"Hey" I said as I quickly closed the book and locked the book with its key. "You better be careful I actually like this door" I giggled. Dawn had broken at least 13 doors through the course of time I have been friends with her.

"Guess what!" Dawn said in a almost sing-song voice.

"Wha-"

"We got accepted!" she squealed loudly and began jumping up and down.

"Really!?" I squealed. I jumped out of my seat and dawn immediately grabbed my hands and we started jumping up and down like little kids.

"Keep it down!" a male voice yelled from down stairs. Dawn just rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Paul said he had to come too" she groaned. Paul was her over protective old brother by only 3 years but still treats her like a kid. Personally I think it's kind of sweet. Without Dawn he probably wouldn't be who he is today. Sure he is sort of mean but he is pretty nice when you get to know him.

"Oh it's fine" I said. "When are we leaving!" I half asked and half yelled.

"Oh that's the thing…" her voice trailed off for a couple of moments. "Were supposed to be their tomorrow…" she whispered.

"What!?" I screamed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot"

"Now I have to start packing!" I said and began frantically folding my clothes while dawn tossed the ones that we both didn't like into the trash. We finished pretty quickly but we ran into a slight problem.

"It won't close" Dawn said and anime sweat dropped as she tried slamming it shut.

"Here let me try…" I said.

**15 minutes later…**

"Paul!" Dawn screamed as if she was being attacked. As soon as she finished screaming a panting purple haired high school senior boy appeared.

"What's wrong" he said between huffs.

"We need help closing Leaf's suit case" Dawn said and pointed to the suitcase. I and Paul both fell to the floor anime-style.

"Fine" Paul let out a sigh. Of course he didn't want to argue with her today. She was on cloud 9 and Paul wouldn't ruin his little sister day. At least today was an exception. He closed it like it was no problem. Dawn jaw dropped at the sight.

"Thanks Pauly Pocket!" I said as the now angered Paul exited the room.

"So now were both packed!" Dawn said with a smile.

"I guess!" I giggled.

"Oh also we have to wear these!" she said and handed me what looked like a school uniform. I carefully scanned it and I found it rather cute. (Link to uniform on profile I just can't describe it xD)

"Also I chose the shortest ones for us!" Dawn said with a giggle.

"The shortest?" I said and glanced at the skirt. "Where does it reach?"

"Oh it barely reaches mid-thigh"

"Dawn we need to get going!" Paul yelled from downstairs.

"Sorry Leaf!" Dawn said and grabbed her bag. "I have to go I'll pick you up tomorrow, 'Kay?"

"Alright" I said and waved good-bye as she left the room. I glanced at the clock. "Wow time sure flies when you're being annoyed" I giggled. It was already 7.

"I guess I'll go to sleep now" I said with a yawn and curled up on my couch (I have a couch in my bedroom so therefore Leaf should have one too). I grabbed my line green blanket and wrapped in around my body. "I wonder if people are nice there" I said to myself. "I hope there are no perverts" I whisper and did a little twitch. I glanced at my song book but my eyes are starting to get heavy. "Good Ni-Zzzzzz"

**Please R&R O.C's accepted!**

**O.C form-**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Grade:**

**Gender:**

**Eye color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Characteristics: **

**Single or Taken?:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Family:**

**Extra Stuff:**

**Bio (optional):**

**P.S: Sorry It was so short I did this last minute so yeah. Next chapter will be up by Wednesday hopefully but only if people review.**


	2. Chap2: The airplane ride

**Hello my dearies! Alright I finished the chapter sooner than I thought I had an idea for chapter three and wanted to finish this as quickly as possible. Also chapter will not be coming as fast as now. Because school starts on Wednesday Alright now for people who submitted their O.C's**

**Vipergirl02: I really loved your O.C it remind me of my best friend and sure I'll choose who you will date just tell me if you want to change who. Also you appear in the next chapter.**

**Gemstone Gal: I liked your character and I also wanted to know if later in the story I could give you a love interest.**

**MirageMeister121: Yes you can add another O.C but the limit is 3 theirs only so many characters I can put into the story ^_^**

**Pory: Oh god I almost forgot you! I think I already have an O.C romance in mind :D**

**I am still accepting people! I'll probably stop at what 10 I haven't decided yet. Sorry for the wait let's do this**

Dawn's P.O.V

"Leaf!" I yelled as I ran into her house. She gave me a key to her house a couple of days ago so I wouldn't ram into her door _again._ "Wake up!" I said as I skipped upstairs passing her living room and kitchen.

"No" I heard leaf say as she let out a moan.

"Come on!" I yelled as I opened her bedroom door. "Whoa…" I say as I see a tired Leaf trying to fall back asleep and her hair was a mess!

"Leaf, I love you like a sister and I am saying this with the most utter respect for you…" Pause for dramatic effect. "You look horrible" I said and poked her wild hair.

"Thanks" Leaf said sarcastically and shifted her body.

"Come on you have to get dressed" I said and began yanking her arm. "We're going to be late the private jet is leaving soon!" I smirked. Of course I knew what she was going to say.

"Pr-pr-private jet!?" she screeched.

"Quiet down!" I hissed and flicked for forehead. "The neighbors might get suspicious!" I gave her an intense stare. It took a couple of seconds but then we started laughing non-stop.

"Fine I'm going to get changed" she said as she got up and went to the bathroom.

"Don't forgot to brush your teeth!" I teased. "You need it!"

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh" she said and rolled her eyes as she entered the bathroom.

"You have 30 minutes!" I say and looked at myself in the mirror I have to say I was proud of myself for coming up with such a fabulous outfit. I was wearing a red sequenced tank top with dark blue skinny jeans and black ankle boots. I decided to do the rest pretty simple on top of the tank I wore a leather jacket and a trendy layered necklace. Oh I was so proud of myself! I tied my hair into a messy bun.

"I'm done!" I heard leaf yell as the bathroom door opened.

"Cute!" I squealed as I examined the outfit. She was wearing a simple gray drape vest with demin short shorts and navy blue leggings. I think I almost died when I saw her shoes. Her shoes were the cutest brown ankle boots she also had a bunch of gold bracelets on her right arm and her hair was down with a navy blue bow.

"Thanks!" she smiled. "Come on let's go!" she said as she grabbed her suite case and walked out of the room.

"Oh I forgot to tell you something!" I said as I ran to catch up to her.

"Is it something that will impact us for the rest of our lives?" she said as she opened the front door to her house.

"Well, no it's just that Paul got accepted to!" I said with a smile. Oh I really love Paul! He's the best big brother in the entire world! He also gets me anything I want. Well most of the time.

"I should have seen that coming" she said as she walked over to Paul's car and plopped down in the back seat.

"I call 'sh-"

"You sitting with me" Leaf said and patted the seat next to her.

"That's not fair!" I whined.

"Yes it is" I said and pulled her down into the seat.

"I'm super excited!" Leaf squealed as she put on her seat belt.

"I know!" I squealed.

"Stop squealing!" Paul hissed loudly.

"Sor-ry grumpy" I mumbled to Leaf.

"Don't be so mean to your brother" she said as she began twisting her hair around her finger

"Have you guys deiced what song you're going to sing" Paul said after a short silence.

"So-ng?" Leaf said and cocked her head in a cute fashion.

"You have to sing a song on the day you enter the school to see if you're actually a good singer" Paul said.

"So you have a chance of getting kicked out of the school?" I asked.

"Yep…" his voice trailed off.

"Oh god what song am I going to sing" she said as she went through the purse she brought with here and pulled out a journal with a lock. She took out a key and opened it and flipped through the pages. "Yeah I have no idea what I'm going to sing" she said quietly and closed the book.

"What is that book?" I said as I leaned over to get a better look.

"Nothing" she said and quickly threw it back in her bag.

"Okay" I said and looked out the window. I wasn't going to bother her about it. Sometimes we have things that we don't want to share with other people.

"Oh look were here" she said and pointed to a rather fancy airplane.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because it there's a person next to it holding a sign saying 'The musical school for the gifted'" Leaf responded as Paul stopped the car.

"Paul where are you going to put your car?" I asked.

"The person with the sign is driving it back home genius" he said as he grabbed our luggage and made his way to the airplane.

"I still don't know what song I'm singing I sighed loudly and turned to Leaf. "What are you singing?" I asked.

"A song" she giggled and ran ahead of me. We had a small race and we both tied as we hit the airplane assistant.

"Sorry" Leaf apologized and walked onto the plane.

"Yeah, sorry!" I said and ran up the steps. "How long do you think the ride to school is like more than an hour?" I asked.

"No I think it will take 15 minutes!" Leaf said sarcastically as she sat down in her seat.

"No need to be rude about it" I mumbled.

"Sorry, I'm just excited" Leaf apologized

"It's fine Leafy" I said.

"Do you think people will be nice there?"

"I hope"

"I wonder if there are cute boys" Leaf said as she glanced at the chair in front of us.

'I hope there are or I might just die" I said and we both cracked up at this.

"I'm going to take a nap you wake me up when were their" Leaf said and curled up into a ball

"Hey! I want to sleep too!" I whined.

"Dawn just go to sleep I'll wake you up when were there" Paul said as he looked out the window.

"Thanks Paul" I smile as I look at Leaf to find her with her headphones in her ears.

"Night" I say as I pull a blanket over me and I hear someone say 'I know what I'm singing' I glanced at Leaf and saw her with a smile on her face.

"Night"

**Forgot to put disclaimer but whatever. Please R&R next one she be out maybe by Wednesday or Thursday. And I finally got to 1,000 I'll make the next chapter even longer! Bye! ~Blossom**


	3. Hiatus!

Hello hello! It's me Blossom! I'm really sorry to say this but this story is on hiatus I really haven't figured out where I'm going with this story and there is TO. MANY. OCS! I think I just died because of the overload. If I do contuine which I am not sure I will then Contestshipping is cut out because I wanted to have the couples have more spotlight moments then just short apperances. For now I'll be working on my other story I'm working on. Bye bye!


	4. Chap3: uhjkfdsfjkgffdg

Disclamer: I do not own Pokemon Or Aura

"Hey, idiots!" Paul yelled as he poked dawn's forehead.

"Five more minutes" Leaf said as she huddled closer to dawn.

"Oh my god just get up" Paul said as he yanked both girls up.

"if you haven't forgotten you guys have to figure out what song your singing"

"As a matter of fact I know what I'm singing" Leaf said as she stretched. "I'm changing into my uniform first" she finished and skipped into the airplane's bathroom.

"Well good luck with that" Paul mumbled and exited the plane. He had already changed into the uniform it was very similar to the female one only the boy's had black slacks.

"Yeah sure leave the one with no sense of direction on a plane the size of IDAHO!" Dawn hissed.

"Done!" Leaf said and exited the bathroom. She was wearing the school uniform and it actually looked nice on her. Her hair was down which was a pretty rare occasion for it not to be in a bun. She had a light blue tie around her neck. Since they were freshman their ties were light blue.

"Oh my god thank goodness you came out!" Dawn screamed. "I thought I was going to die!"

"Why do you mean?" Leaf asked.

"I can't find the exit!" Dawn said a banging on the plane.

"The exit is behind you" Leaf sweat dropped.

"And that's why you're the smart one" Dawn said as she began to skip outside.

"What about your uniform?" Leaf asked as she pointed to dawns attire.

"Oh… I knew that!" Dawn said as she ran into the bathroom.

"Failure…." Leaf said as she walked off to the school. "Damn…" Leaf's voice trailed off. The school was probably bigger than her housex18.

"I'm d-Holy shit!" dawn said with her jaw hanging out.

"Dawn that's very unappealing" Paul said and closed her mouth.

"When did you get here?" Dawn said as she jumped.

"I was next to you the whole time" Paul said then sweat dropped.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Dawn yelled.

"Well I need to go tune up my guitar" Paul said and wave good-bye as he turned away.

"Hey mister you get back here!" Dawn said as she ran after him. "Gah!" Dawn whined as she hit something hard.

Ash's P.O.V

Why did Gary have to hit on every single girl he meets I thought as I exited the school building. There were a couple of girls I actually liked. How much more worse could this day get?

"Gah!" I heard a girl whimper as I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I looked down to see a beautiful girl.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I took a couple of steps back.

"Yeah" the girl said rubbing her head. I took this chance to examine her. She was wearing the simple school uniform but judging by the color ribbon she was wearing that would mean she was a year younger than me. I felt my heart sink I actually thought I had a chance with this one but Tedward (Lol you might be wondering why it says Tedward I'll explain it at the bottom of the page) might have already asked her out or of course Gary.

"Um this may be a strange question but are you single?" I asked and prayed to god that she would be. I've been shoot down enough today.

"I actually just came here so I don't have a boyfriend" she said and looked straight into my eyes as if we were thinking the same thing. "Can you help me find the auditorium I need to set up" she said and snapped her head to look at the school.

"Sure!" I said cheerfully and ran into the school with her barely keeping up.

Leaf's P.O.V

I glanced to the school a let out a small sigh. She ditched me so quickly. "Couldn't she wait for me" I huffed and walk toward the school but stopped as soon as I reached the door. At least the dude she was with was cute. Damn this school was big. "How am I supposed to find the auditorium now?!" I whimpered.

"Why hello, beautiful" a heard a male voice say. I whirled around to see a boy with spikey brown hair.

"Don't call me that!" she hissed.

"What's wrong?" he said a flirty way as he reached for my hips. I slapped his hand away a scowled at him.

"Don't touch me Porcupine" I glared as I walked into the school.

"How are you going to find your way to the auditorium?" he asked as he followed me.

"How do you know I'm going to the auditorium?"

"I just know"

"At least tell me your name" I huffed.

"Gary, Gary Oak" he said as he reached for my hand and kissed it. "What's yours" he asked as I yanked my hand away.

"Leaf" I said as I follow Gary to wherever he was going.

"What about your last name" he asked as we walked past a rather long hallway. I started to think about how Paul will react when he sees Dawn with her new 'friend'.

"Green…" I murmured quietly. I wonder if Paul will attack him. I let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny?" Gary said as he stops walking and my head hit's his back.

"Ow" I moaned and rubbed my head.

"Are you okay?" he asked while checking my head.

"I'm fine" I said and swatted his hand away.

"Well this is the auditorium" he said and pointed to the huge door in front of us.

"Damn…" I said as I opened the door.

"Well see you later" he winked at me then disappeared into the large crowd near the seats. I think I had a mini panic attack.

"All these people came to see us?" I stared at the crowd once more to find Gary talking to a boy with black hair which covered his right eye slightly. He looked probably about one year older then me. I decided I would go back stage to warm up a bit and I found Dawn talking to a girl around our age with long black which was in a high ponytail.

"Dawn?" I said and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh hey Leafy!" she beamed. "This is Aura!" she said and pointed to the girl with the ponytail.

"Hi I'm Leaf" I said and extended my hand. She seemed rather shy for a moment but shook it either way.

"I'm Aura" she said and smiled kindly.

"Dawn did you tune your guitar?" I asked in a almost motherly voice. She gave me 'I forgot and I'll do it in a second right after I finish this' look. "Dawnnn!" I hissed.

"Fine" Dawn huffed and turned her head away. "But I call going first!" Dawn giggled.

"Really?" I said slightly annoyed. "You do realize the that the smartest should go first" I said.

"But I'm the oldest" Dawn said.

"No I am"

"No I am!"

"It's me"

"No it's me!"

"Are we really having this argument?"

"I guess so…" I said and glanced at the curtain I heard the principal do a couple mic testing's and heard even to hear the last part

"…And please welcome Dawn Berlitz!" the principal yelled.

"I told you!" Dawn said with a wink and walked up to the curtain. She turned around one last time and I gave her a thumbs up and she gave me a smirk. Alright it's official she is spending way too much time with her brother. I myself didn't know what the hell she was singing so I sat next to Aura who was already watching the computer screen. This school seemed to have everything.

"So Aura what grade are you in?" I asked as I watched done finish tuning her guitar.

"9th" she said and we immediately stopped talking as soon as down strummed one string on her guitar. It seemed she was as interested as I was In hearing dawn sing. Dawn had a extremely strong singing voice which surprised everyone she ever met.

"Today I will be singing a song I wrote about two years ago" Dawn voice echoed through the room as she brought the mic closer to her.

_Lemme see you put your hearts up, yeah lemme see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world_

_You think you're so small_

_Like you're itty bitty._

_Just one match in the lights of the city_

_Walking by strangers on the side of the street_

_Like a quarter in a cup will get 'em off on their feet, like_

_You think you're never gonna make your mark_

_Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like_

_Out of sight out of mind, like, like_

_It's just a waste of time,_

_Like, like, like_

_Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Hey Yeah Yeah_

_If We Give A Little Love_

_Maybe We Can Change The World_

_I Said_

_Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Hey Yeah Yeah_

_Sing it if you with me_

_All you boys and all you girls_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_If We Give A Little Love_

_Maybe We Can Change The World_

_Wish in a well, shooting star in the sky_

_We can do anything if we try_

_Can't resurrect Ghandi_

_Resurrect king but_

_If we put our heads together_

_We can do anything like_

_You don't have to be a billionare_

_You don't have to have_

_Much too show how much care_

_Like give a wink_

_Give a kiss_

_Like give a little happiness_

_Like like like_

_Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Hey Yeah Yeah_

_If We Give A Little Love_

_Maybe We Can Change The World_

_I Said_

_Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Hey Yeah Yeah_

_Sing it if you with me_

_All you boys and all you girls_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_If We Give A Little Love_

_Maybe We Can Change The World_

_Don't let em bring you down now, down now_

_Don't let em bring you down now, down now_

_And get up and just love now love now_

_And get up and just love now love now_

_Don't let em bring you down now, down now_

_Don't let em bring you down now, down now_

_And get up and just love now love now_

_And get up and just love now love now_

_Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Hey Yeah Yeah_

_If We Give A Little Love_

_Maybe We Can Change The World_

_I Said_

_Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Hey Yeah Yeah_

_Sing it if you with me_

_All you boys and all you girls_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_If We Give A Little Love_

_Maybe We Can Change The World_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_If We Give A Little Love_

_Maybe We Can Change The World_

_Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

I giggled as I saw the crowd's reaction. Some were like a deer in head lights and other were like 'I saw that coming' or if your like that boy Dawn was talking to you would be doing a mixture of both. Dawn took a bow and ran off stage.

"You were amazing!" i smiled at her. "But I expected nothing less" I said and gave her a big bear hug.

"Thanks!" Dawn said and squirmed out of the hug.

"You were really awesome Dawn!" Aura said and glanced at me with a 'are you going to be amazing like her' look. I only shrugged at her.

"…Wasn't she amazing folks?" the principal said as he walked back on stage. Dawn started to blush a bit.

"I LOVE YOU DAWN!" a random person screamed which caused Dawn's blush to deepen.

"Now let's all give a warm welcome Leaf Green!" the principal yelled. I could actually hear my own heart beat pounding. My palms started to get sweaty and I felt like I was going to vomit.

"You can do it!" Dawn said with an encouraging smile.

"Good luck" Aura said as I began walking to the curtain and I crossed my fingers. I turned back one time to see Dawn still smiling. I walked onto the stage slowly. I walked carefully to the piano seat and sat down making sure to cross my legs some people are just perverts.

"Hi everyone, I'm going to bring down the mood a bit" I glanced at the piano and take a deep breath and looked at the crowd one last time to see Gary look at me with a smirk and 'I know your going to fail this test and go back but still give me your number' I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and start playing the piano.

_2am, where do I begin_

_Crying off my face again_

_The silent sound of loneliness_

_Wants to follow me to bed_

_I'm the ghost of a girl_

_That I want to be most_

_I'm the shell of a girl_

_That I used to know well_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again_

I pause for a moment and just play the piano and glared at the crowd and saw Gary looking at me wide-eyed I felt like smirking so bad but I just bit my bottom lip.

_Too afraid, to go inside_

_For the pain of one more loveless night_

_Cause the loneliness will stay with me_

_And hold me till I fall asleep_

_I'm the ghost of a girl_

_That I want to be most_

_I'm the shell of a girl_

_That I used to know well_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Then you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again_

_Broken pieces of_

_A barely breathing story_

_Where there once was love_

_Now there's only me_

_And the lonely..._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Then you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again..._

I stood up and did a small curtsy. No I wasn't going to bow I was a girl for heaven sakes! Damn it I sound like Haruka (May is different from Haruka jut saying). I glanced at the crowd specifically looking for Gary and we locked eyes for a moment. He seemed rather impressed but still extremely annoyed. I smirked at him and walked off stage.

"Gahh!" I screamed as I was tackled with a hug.

"You were amazing!" Dawn screamed.

"She's right!" Aura agreed.

"Dawn… Air!" I screamed as she hugged me tighter.

"Air can wait!" she said a hugged me tighter.

"Dawn I think she might die" Aura said as she tried to pull Dawn away.

"I shall never let go!" she said and used all her strength to hug me.

"Dawnnnnnnnnn!" I screamed as loud as I could which caught the attention of the whole auditorm.

"Hugs!" I heard Gary yell and felt another heavy weight on my stomach. How they hell did he get here?!

"Damn it now it's a pervert!" I huffed. "Room getting darker" I said and then everything went black.

"Sorry about that" the boy Dawn was talking to said as he turned the lights back on.

"Now for our last entry Paul Berlitz" the principal said as Paul came out unwilling.

"Yo" Paul said and sat on his chair. He wasn't much of the singing type so I glanced at Dawn to see if she was thinking about the same thing I was thinking about.

Dawn's P.O.V

Gosh I wasn't very impressed with that that Paul wasn't going to sing. But he isn't a good singer anyways I guess (Dawn the meany D:). I blinked as he strummed a few notes on his guitar. This school wasn't only for singing and most people new that but they still attempt singing. Like early their was this girl who was really good at piano but was horrible at singing. I then followed Paul gaze to a girl with long orange hair that reached about three inches below her shoulders. She had a purple starfish pin her hair too I thought she was super pretty though. She was holding Paul's gaze and she was smiling lightly.

"Can you get off me now" I heard Leaf's voice which startled me and I hit Gary in the jaw with my head and he fell backwards knocking Aura over who knocked Ash over. I winced as I heard a couple of moans.

"Sorry…" I said as I straighten up and rubbed my head. I think that just made it worse. Gary didn't see me stand up and he tripped over me and fell on top of Leaf probably inches away from her face.

"Are they going to kiss?" Aura whispered into my ear after they stayed in that positioned for a couple of seconds. Leaf's cheeks were completely read while Gary's were only slightly red.

"Why hello there" Gary said as he leaned in.

"Nice try lover boy" Leaf said as she grabbed ash's hand and put it in front of her face. "By the way I'm Leaf" Leaf beamed as she watched Gary kiss Ash's hand.

"God dammit!" Gary said as he ran out to wash his mouth.

"What the fuck!" Ash said as he ran to wash his hand.

"Well that went well" I said as Aura and Leaf sweat dropped.

"Shhh!" I hissed as Paul got to the bridge. He was super good at guitar just not at singing. It took about a minute until he finished but I mostly ignored it while Leaf tried to sanitize her hands.

"What's wrong" I asked as I saw Aura trying to calm Leaf down.

"Oh she just hate's that Gary touched her" Aura said calmly.

Ash's P.O.V

"Ew!" I gagged as I washed my hands.

"It's worse for me when was the last time you washed your hands!" Gary hissed while trying to drown his head in the sink.

"Right now!" I said while attacking the sink when it stopped giving me the water I needed to fix this now infected hand. "I bet Dawn think I'm weird now" I whined hanging my head.

"Well on the bright side she never saw you in the cafeteria" Gary snickered.

"Gary you fucking bastard!" I screamed and charged at him. "You won't even feel a freakin thing after I'm down with you!"

**This scene is to gruesome to be aired so I'll let you guys think of what happened :D**

Leaf's P.O.V

The auditorium was loud enough but now I think I hear screaming coming from the boy's bathroom. "We should leave before they come back" I said and nodded to Dawn as if it was the single to capture aura and take her as a hostage to our dorm.

"Dawn…What are you doing?" Aura asked trying to back away. But she was too late. I did a bunch of random hand signals like they do in the movies and ran out of the room with Dawn tailing me. We ran down a bunch of hallways in slow motion. And Aura gave us both a 'What the fuck!' look but we just kept on running in slow motion truthfully I was trying to make this into a sort of spy movie thing.

"Summersault!" I screamed and attempted to do a summersault but I hit the door. "Ow…" I moaned in pain.

"Haha!" Dawn laughed while ramming the door down and dragged Aura with her. The dorms were a entire different building.

"I hate you all!" I yelled and wrote a quick note that said.

_Sorry about the door ~Gary Oak_

"Hehehe" I snickered evilly as I posted the sticky note on the door and ran out. They weren't that much ahead of me but still. Dawn looked back at me down a bunch of hand signals saying we were almost their. How do I know this? Cause I'm a freakin witch! Sadly I'm not she mouthed it too.

"Were here!" Dawn screamed loudly as she stopped in front of another large building. We ran into the building and speeded to the woman that appeared to the secretary. "Dawn Hikari Berlitz and Leaf Miku Green" Dawn said trying to catch her breath.

"Room 216" the secretary barely finished and were already speeding down the hall. I could have sword so far in just doors alone in one day we owe like 2,000,000 and I have to remember to thank Gary I put his name on each door.

"Found it!" Dawn screamed as she rammed down our door.

"It took you long enough" Gary said laying down on what should be my furture bed.

"How did you get in here!"

Finally done but i only manged to fit one in... Please R&R


End file.
